


The Heir of Death Itself

by xXdistr3ssXx



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Characters do not belong to me, F/M, I have nothing else better to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdistr3ssXx/pseuds/xXdistr3ssXx
Summary: "I... don't remember my family. I'm sure I have one, as does everyone, but I just... can't seem... to... remember them, that's all." Discord, a reformed draconequus, and an "ally" of the Mane Six, sets out to find his family with his "friends" and stumbles across another draconequus, forgetting the ponies who came with him.





	The Heir of Death Itself

**Author's Note:**

> I was super bored and I had a random spark of inspiration for this. And also, because Discord is one of my favorite characters.

Discord yawned and then stretched. Life around the Chaos Realm was SO BORING. There was no pony to talk to. Just mindless chaos. He couldn't even be surprised by his house anymore- all of the random chaotic additions had become so predictable. And it wasn't just boring and predictable. It was LONELY. None of his "friends" knew where he lived and it made it impossible for them to hang out with him unless he managed to teleport them over. The only time he could remember having one of the Mane Six over was when he'd invited Fluttershy over for a tea party.  _And that went soooo well,_ he thought dryly. He scowled. Even talking to himself was a bore. 

"Well, if you think it's so boring, then why don't YOU go to YOUR friends," snarled a Discord that looked surprisingly like he'd just stepped out of a factory.

"Oh go die, why don't you," grumbled Discord. He thought for a moment, and then said loudly, the factory-Discord watching him with hostile eyes, "Hey! Why don't  _I_ got to MY friends! Genius!" The factory-Discord face-palmed.

"That's what I said!" the factory-Discord said indignantly.

"No you didn't," replied Discord dismissively. The factory-Discord growled under his breath but Discord ignored him and snapped his claws, reappearing in Ponyville. Far away, a crystal tree stood up tall, with the element of magic emblem.  _Princess Twilight Sparkle,_ he thought. He snapped his claws again and reappeared inside the castle.

And immediately wished he hadn't.

The Mane Six (who knew Fluttershy put her mane and tail up in rollers?) were all sitting, eating pancakes, but they stopped when they saw Discord. The only friendly face out of them, Fluttershy spread her wings and said happily, "Oh good morning Discord!"

"Good morning to you too, my dear Fluttershy," he said.

"Um..." Rainbow Dash started. He turned his sharp gaze to meet her magenta stare. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

"Rainbow!" hissed Applejack.

"Because I was lonely in the Chaos Realm," he snapped. "It's not a very neighborhood-friendly place, if you MUST KNOW. So I came to join my supposed friends."

"Oh!" said Pinkie Pie, and her face broke into a grin. "Well, why didn't you say so?"

**Author's Note:**

> Keep the comments nice please! And constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
